The New Vampire
by Kassie143
Summary: Lestat and Louis have reunited in modern time and now they are looking for a new mortal girl to make their daughter since Claudia has died. What will happen when a 16 year old girl finds herself in the presence of the two? Read to find out. OCxLestat OCxOC
1. The beginning

**Hello! I hope you like this story, please leave reviews telling me what you thought. It would be most appreciated.**

* * *

2013, the year that I became a vampire. It started as any regular day in Louisiana; I went to school and prayed that the day would go by faster. At lunch I would hide from the cheerleaders inside the bathroom and they usually wouldn't find me but today the she devils finally found me. I wasn't quick enough to run into the bathroom and one of them caught a glimpse of me and they ran to find me.

As they walked into the bathroom one of them yelled "Hey freak where are you?" The girls kicked open the stalls and finally found me in the last one. The head cheerleader Molly looked down at me as I scooted into a corner "There you are my little freak."

I hid in the handicap stall so the girls closed the door and began kicking and pushing me into the wall. This happened whenever they had free time out of practice; I was the only person in my high school that didn't care about what I looked like, how I dressed, how much makeup I wore, or anything like that.

I didn't wear a hint of makeup and I didn't do anything with my hair, I just brushed it. I didn't care about appearances and that was why Molly and her she trolls always beat me up, this school was all about looks; even the teachers looked at me with a glare in their eyes.

Molly and her group stopped kicking and pushing me a few minutes later and they left the bathroom laughing. I lay on the floor in the stall with blood dripping from my lip and bruises on my stomach, lunch soon ended and I had one more class to get through.

I picked myself up off the floor and dusted off my clothes; I forgot about the blood on my lip and painfully walked to English. I walked into the classroom and sat at my desk; I pulled out a book and started reading. "Why hello miss."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a young blonde man smiling at me "Oh um…hi. Where's Mr. Walker?"

"Oh he had personal business to attend to."

"Well uh alright." I looked back at my book and continued reading when the man asked me a question "What happened to your lip?"

"Huh?" I touched my lip and felt the dried blood "Oh um…I tripped and I bit my lip."

"Well be more careful alright? I wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours." He smiled one last time and walked to the teacher's desk. The class started to pour in and one of the football jocks hit me in the back of the head when he walked past me.

I suppressed an ow and shook my head and continued reading, the bell rang and the sub started to speak "Hello students I will be your substitute for today. My name is Mr. L and today you will have an easy day. All you have to do is answer the questions about yourself on this worksheet and turn it in at the end of class."

He passed out the worksheets and started taking role; I didn't pay attention and continued reading my book. I was reading Interview with a Vampire and it was quite interesting, I glanced up at Mr. L and thought to myself "I don't know why but he reminds me of Lestat from my book. Maybe I'm just imagining it."

After a minute or so he said my name "Taylor? Taylor Simon?" I didn't hear him at first and he said it again "Taylor Simon?" I looked up and his eyes met mine for a split second "Ah there you are." I bookmarked my page and started on the worksheet, I answered all of the questions in less than ten minutes.

I put my name on the paper and walked to the teacher's desk and handed the sheet to Mr. L, he looked at me with confusion and I said "I finished it."

"Ah yes thank you Taylor." He took the paper from me and I walked back to my seat. I overheard some girl talking in the back saying that Mr. L was a hottie and that they wished he was our new teacher. I put in my headphones to drown out the rest of the class and read.

Class flew by and the bell rang before I knew it, I waited for the rest of the class to leave before I packed up my stuff and headed towards the door.

"Taylor may I talk to you for a moment?"

I turned to face Mr. L and asked "Um sure, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"That book you were reading. Do you like Vampires?"

"Yeah I guess, I saw the title in a bookstore and read the back. I was hooked before I knew it."

"I see"

"Well I better be getting home, bye." I turned towards the door and pushed it open and started to walk until I heard Mr. L say "Fair well little lamb. We will meet again." I stopped for a moment but quickly continued walking and turned my music back on.

As I walked home I listened to Wide Awake by Katy Perry and I looked up at the sky as the wind blew through my hair. After 15 minutes of walking I walked up to an orphanage and walked in, I was greeted by a lady my height with curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome back Taylor, how was school?"

"Horrible as usual. Oh Nina did I get any adoption letters yet?"

"No sorry sweetie."

"Oh alright." Nina turned to look at me and gasped "Taylor what happened to your lip?"

"Oh um I tripped and bit my lip. I'm fine, really."

I walked upstairs and walked into a room, I put my stuff on the floor and sat on the bed and looked at a picture on the night desk. I picked it up and looked at the family in the photograph "Mom Dad Adam, do you guys think I'll ever get adopted?"

I put the picture back and said "What kind of family would want to adopt a 16 year old girl?" I fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling. I sat back up and stood to walk to the door, I walked out of the room and went downstairs.

I walked past Nina and said "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later"

"Alright be careful sweetie."

"I will"

I left the building and followed a path into the woods; I walked on this path when I needed some time for myself. I walked to my favorite oak tree and sat under it, I looked out into the trees for a few minutes when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and jumped on my back " AAAHH!"

I quickly turned around and saw a boy my age with blonde hair and green eyes "Dylan! I told you not to do that do me anymore!" I laughed and smacked his arm and he hugged me "Yeah but you're so adorable when you're scared."

I fell back with him still hugging me and he landed on top of me, he looked at me and laughed. He kissed my cheek and rolled off of me and lay next to me. Dylan and I looked up at the sky and looked for cloud shapes like we used to do when we were younger.

Just like me Dylan's an orphan, I arrived a few weeks after he did and we've been best friends ever since. We were both 10 when we first met, although he was a few months older than me. As we looked for cloud shapes our hands intertwined and I wanted to stay like that forever.

Dylan and I weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, although everyone at the orphanage thought so and they wanted us to get together because we would be 'so adorable together'. He was the only boy my age that I knew that liked me for me and not what I looked like.

I looked into the sky and asked him "Dylan do you want to get adopted?"

"Well yeah, I do but then I don't."

"Why's that?"

I sat up and looked at him and he sat up to look at me "Because if I get adopted then I won't be able to see you anymore. I don't want to leave you Taylor, I love you." He hugged me and I hugged him back "I love you to."

He pulled away and looked into my sapphire blue eyes, the wind blew and he moved my hair behind my ear. He slowly moved closer to my face and I closed my eyes, I soon felt his lips press against mine in a deep passionate kiss.

A cool breeze blew past us and we broke apart, a smile spread across my lips and I stood "Let's head back, it's getting late." I held out my hand and I helped him up, we both walked back to the orphanage hand in hand and smiling.

When we walked up to the building we saw the kids playing and laughing with each other, when they saw us their faces lit up. "You guys are back! We missed you!"

"We missed you guys to." I smiled at the kids sweetly and held onto Dylan's hand. One of the girls noticed us holding hands and smiled "Did you finally kiss her Dylan?" his cheeks turned bright pink and I laughed "Yes, he did kiss me."

"Does that mean you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I looked at the blushing boy and he smiled "Yes it does" The kids cheered and Nina and some other woman ran out "Did he finally kiss her?"

"Yeah and now they're a couple!"

"Finally! I was wondering when you two would get together."

One of the other ladies Pat yelled out with a smile "Alright come on kids time for dinner." The kids ran into the building and Dylan and I followed along, it was a Friday night so that meant staying up late and having fun.

After dinner we all went outside and Nina turned on the radio and we all danced until midnight, when all the kids went to bed Dylan took me to my room and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Taylor"

"Night Dylan" I walked into my room and closed the door, I smiled and crawled into bed. I turned off the light and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I was woken up by Nina yelling at me to come downstairs, it was 11 AM and I felt like I didn't get enough sleep.

I lazily got out of bed and scratched by bed head on my way down the stairs. I was too lazy to change out of my sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, "Why did you want me to come downstairs? It's too bright to be awake."

"Because you have some visitors."

"Visitors?" Nina stepped out of the way and I fell back "Mr. L?! What are you doing here?!"

"I said that we would meet again little lamb. And call me Lestat." Suddenly realization hit me like a brick in the face, I wasn't just imagining it. It really was Lestat from my book! I then noticed the man standing next to him and realized that the man was Louis.

Nina spoke up and said with a smile "These men want to adopt you."

"What?!"


	2. I'm getting adopted?

"These men want to adopt you." Shock ran through my whole body and I couldn't believe the situation, I turned around and booked it upstairs. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it "This isn't happening. I must be dreaming!"

I closed my eyes and put my fingers up to my arm and pinched myself, I opened my eyes and nothing happened. "Am I not dreaming?" This was actually happening; I changed into black jeans and a gray t-shirt, I quickly brushed my hair and headed towards the window.

I needed some time to think so I grabbed my guitar and opened my window and climbed out onto the ledge, there was a tree next to the window so I put the guitar strap around my neck and back and prepared my jump.

I took in a deep breath and jumped; I grabbed the think branch and swung my feet around the branch so I was hanging like a sloth. I maneuvered to the trunk and made my way down the rest of the branches; I soon made it to the bottom and jumped onto the ground.

I looked around to make sure the coast was clear and made a run for the woods; I stopped running when I saw the oak tree and walked to sit under it.

Dylan's POV

I woke up at 11:10 and smiled when the thought of Taylor came into my mind; I got out of bed and walked over to Taylor's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, I knocked again and still no answer, I put my hand on the door handle and said "Taylor I'm coming in." I turned the knob and opened the door.

I looked into her room but it was empty "Maybe she's downstairs." I made my way down the stairs and saw Nina talking to two men, she turned and saw me and smiled sweetly. "Morning Dylan."

"Hey Nina do you know where Taylor is?"

"She ran into her room a few minutes ago."

"Well she's not in there and the windows open."

"What?"

A tall blonde man spoke up "Maybe she left somewhere."

Nina replied with a worried look "Maybe, I should go look for her."

"Oh it's alright madam, I will go look for her with my friend. You stay here and let me do the work."

"Well alright."

"Wait I wanna look for her. She's my girlfriend."

"Dylan let the nice man look for her, he'll find her so don't worry."

I didn't trust this guy but it was no use trying to argue with Nina so I suffered defeat "Fine." I turned and walked back up to my room, hoping that she was okay.

Lestat then motioned Louis to follow him and he headed towards the door, the two left the building and headed towards the woods to look for Taylor.

Taylor's POV

I looked out at the trees and pulled my guitar around so I could play it, when I had some time to think I would play my guitar and sing. I leaned against the trunk and started to play the house that built me by Miranda Lambert and I sang.

"_I know they say you can't go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these hand prints on the front steps are mine.  
And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard._

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me."

I strummed the last few cords and sighed, suddenly I heard clapping. I put my guitar down and looked at the person who was clapping, it was Lestat and Louis. "You have a very beautiful voice Taylor. And you are quite talented with the guitar."

"Um…thank you."

Lestat walked towards me with a smile and I saw his fangs gleam from the sunlight, and then a thought occurred to me. "How are you guys not dead yet?"

"Whatever do you mean young one?"

"You're standing in the sun but you're not burning up and turning into toast."

"Ah, sun block my dear child. When we put it on we can go out in the sunlight and be perfectly fine."

"…well alright then."

"Now won't you come back? Nina and your boyfriend seem to be worried."

A slight blush spread across my cheeks at the mention of Dylan but my happiness soon faded when I remembered that I was getting adopted. I looked up at Lestat and asked "Why me? Why would you want to adopt me?"

"Because my dear girl you have potential that no one else has, and I know how you are treated at school."

"Are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Well if I don't then we will end up eating you while you are sleeping."

I thought for a moment and said "Fine but give me today to say my goodbyes, then I'll go with you."

"Whatever you wish little lamb."

He held out a hand and he helped me up, I picked up my guitar and we walked back to the orphanage. When we arrived I saw Dylan and my face lit up, I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He spoke into my ear and his hot breath gave me goose bumps "I was worried about you."

He kissed my cheek and carried me inside, Nina looked at Lestat and he spoke "We will return for her tomorrow, for now she may enjoy her time with her loved one." And with the Lestat and Louis left. All of the kids were up and hyper so while we all waited for Pat to finish making breakfast we sat in the living room and talked.

I thought to myself that should tell everyone that I was going to be leaving tomorrow so I took in a deep breath and said "Guys, I have something I need to tell you."

I held Dylan's hand and one of the little boys, Scooter, looked at me "What is it Taylor?"

"Well um the two men that were here not too long ago, well…they're adopting me and I'm leaving tomorrow." All of the kids stood up in protest and Dylan looked at me with sadness in his eyes, he spoke softly and I could tell there was a lump in his throat "You're getting adopted? So does that mean I won't ever see you again?"

"No it doesn't I'm going to visit as much as I can. I could never just leave you guys, I would miss you all too much." I looked at Dylan who held my hands tightly "Especially you." I leaned over and softly kissed his lips and his sadness went away "Well I'm glad that I'll still be able to see you but I'm going to miss waking up to your smiling face every morning."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss seeing your face every morning to, but we can get through this." Suddenly Pat yelled at us from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready! Come on and dig in!" We all went into the dining room and ate Pat's amazing cooking, then we all went out into the yard and played together.

By the time the day was over we were all tired from an awesome day of playing and having fun, Pat called us all in for dinner and I thought to myself "This is going to be my last meal made from Pat's amazing hands."

I savored every bite of her amazing lasagna and went upstairs to pack my stuff after I was done eating. I left my door open and I played some music while I packed everything in my suitcase, I played Wide Awake by Katy Perry and looked out at the moon through my window.

Dylan knocked on my open door and I stood to look at him, he walked towards me and hugged me tightly. "So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"Can I ask you something first?" He turned on Before the Storm by The Jonas brothers and Miley Cyrus and held out his hand "May I have this dance?" I smiled at him and took his hand "Yes you may." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed.

He held me close and I rested my head on his shoulder, we didn't let go when the song ended, we just stayed like that and hoped that that moment would never end. I looked up at him with glossy eyes and he kissed my lips gently, he pulled away and let me go. I walked towards the light and turned it off, I closed the door but left it open a crack, I took Dylan's hand and led him over to my bed.

We lay on my bed and I rested my head on his chest, he put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. I closed my eyes and he closed his, he pulled me closer into a hug and didn't let me go. We fell asleep in that position and didn't move the rest of the night.

Morning soon came and the sun shined brightly through my window, which made Dylan wake up. He looked at my sleeping figure and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, the touch of his lip made me wake up and I opened my eyes to see his smiling face in front of mine.

He softly spoke in a sweet voice "Morning beautiful" I yawned and rubbed my eyes, which made Dylan chuckle "You're adorable when you wake up."

I smiled at him and I sat up, I looked out the window and saw a car pull up. "They're here." I stood and fixed my clothes; I lifted up my suitcase and pulled up the handle. I looked at the door and saw all of the kids standing outside, I knelt down and held out my arms "Come here and hug me"

They all ran up to me and hugged me in a group hug, Scooter said with sadness in his voice "We don't want you to go, we're gonna miss you."

"And I will miss every single one of you but I will visit as much as I can."

"You promise?"

"I promise, there is no way I am not going to visit."

Nina walked into the room and she said "Taylor they're here."

"Alright" I broke away from the kids and walked over to Nina and hugged her, she hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear "I'm gonna miss you baby."

"I'm gonna miss you to." I pulled away from our hug and grabbed my suitcase "Well I better be going" I rolled my bag down the stairs and Lestat and Louis were waiting for me. Louis took my bag and put it in the car, Lestat looked at me and asked "Are you ready to go?"

I looked back to the kids and Dylan and Nina, I walked up to Dylan and hugged him one last time. He hugged me tightly and kissed me one last time, he let go and I walked back to Lestat. "I'm ready" He smiled and placed a hand on my back and led me to the car, he opened the door for me and I got in.

He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car, I looked out the window and waved goodbye. The car started and everyone waved goodbye, Louis drove around i watched the orphanage slowly fade from my vision.

I leaned my back against the seat and Lestat placed his hand on my shoulder "Do not worry little lamb; you will feel better when we get to your new home."


	3. My Turning

**Here is chapter 3, please leave reviews! I love reading them!**

* * *

Lestat told me that it was going to be about an hour until we got to my new home so I put in my headphones and listened to some music. I rested my elbow on the car door and held my head with my hand, I looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by.

After a long hour the car finally stopped in front of a mansion looking house, I looked out the window at the house in amazement "Whoa" Louis opened the car door for me and I stepped out, Lestat stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder "Do you find this to your liking?"

"Duh! This is…whoa"

"I'm glad you like it, now come I will show you to your room." I followed Lestat into the mansion and he led me through a few long corridors until he stopped in front of a door. He put his hand on the knob and opened the door "Here we are"

I stepped inside the room and it was big, there was a big mirror, a king sized bed, a big wooden dresser, and a lot of other things that looked pretty old. I walked around the room with an amazed look on my face; I looked back at Lestat and said "Okay this is amazing!"

"I am very glad that you like it, now come with me. Louis and I have got a few things for you."

"What kind of things?"

"You will see" He smiled and held out his hand, I took it in mine and he led me into the living room. When I saw the whole room I saw a big pile of clothes and fun stuff like a skateboard, a stereo and speakers for my iPod, and a laptop.

"What's all this?"

"Just a welcome to your new home gift."

"You didn't have to get me all of this"

"Yes, but I felt that it was necessary. Louis will you take these things up to her room?"

"Sure" Louis put everything in a big bag and threw it over his shoulder, he left the room and Lestat spoke "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah sure"

He led me to the kitchen and told me to help myself; I opened the fridge and took out a box of cold cookies. I sat at the counter and ate the cookies one by one until the package was empty, Lestat brought me a glass of water and I smiled.

"Taylor I hope you are ready for tonight"

"What's tonight?"

"The night you become a vampire" With all of the sadness of me leaving the orphanage I had completely forgot about that little detail "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Lestat let out a small chuckle and left the kitchen, I laid my head on the cold counter top and thought about what would happen when I turned into a vampire. I stayed there for a few minutes and I would have stayed longer but half of my face was going numb.

I stood and left the kitchen to go to my room, as I walked through the halls I remembered about Armand from my book and wondered what he would do. Would he be man that Lestat created me? Would he like me? Would he not find out about me?

I reached my room and I walked in, I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed. I looked at my iPod to check the time and it was 1:47, I still had a few hours and I didn't know what to do to pass the time. I then looked over and saw the skateboard, a smile then spread across my lips and I walked over to the board.

I picked it up and got it ready for riding; after that was done I walked out of my room with my speakers in the other hand and went to the end of the long hall. I put the board and my speakers on the ground and positioned myself, I didn't have a clue on how to ride a skateboard but I thought 'it can't be that hard and I'm only going straight.'

I listened for Lestat and or Louis and put my iPod in the dock and chose Fly on the Wall by Miley Cyrus; I heard nothing so I put one foot on the ground, pressed play, and kicked off. I kicked my foot on the ground to get more speed and oh did I get speed, I zoomed down the hall and almost lost my balance. I zoomed past another hall and suddenly I heard someone yell my name "Taylor!"

"What?!" I looked back for a split second and before I knew it I was rolling down the stairs and I hit the wall at the bottom. I saw that everything was upside down, my back was lying on the floor and my legs were resting on the wall.

Lestat and Louis ran down the stairs and looked at me with worry, they ran towards me and Lestat kneeled down "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that riding a skateboard wouldn't be as difficult as I thought, and I was wrong." I closed my eyes since I had gotten dizzy and Lestat and Louis helped me up, I kept wobbling so Louis just bent down and threw me over his shoulder.

"Louis take her to her room, we will deal with her later."

Louis nodded and brought me to my room, he laid me on my bed and I held my head. I sat up and my dizziness went away, I looked at Louis and he said "You need to be more careful, do not make Lestat and I worry more than we need to. Now get some rest, you only have a few hours left to be human."

Louis left the room and closed the door; I thought about what he said for a bit and walked over to my new laptop to figure out how to use it. I brought it over to my bed and turned it on, I figured out how to work it and everything else and soon my eyes were glued to the screen.

After a few hours it had gotten dark and Lestat was preparing for my turning, he went up to my room and knocked on my door. "Taylor it is time" I didn't answer so he knocked again "Taylor are you in there?"

Suddenly he heard me scream and there was a loud thud, he immediately opened the door and saw me lying on the floor with my legs still on the bed. "What are you doing?!"

"I was playing amnesia and a grunt jumped out and killed me so it freaked me out."

"I am just going to ignore that, now come, it is time."

"Oh…alright" I stood and closed my laptop; I put my hair in a pony tail and walked over to Lestat. He put a hand on my back and led me to a room where Louis waited, the room was candle lit and Lestat closed the door.

Louis walked towards me "Are you ready?"

I nodded and Lestat placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered into my ear "Now this might hurt a bit." Lestat placed his lips to my neck and I felt his sharp fangs sink into my skin; I closed my eyes and winced in pain as Lestat drank my blood.

He pulled away after a few seconds and he cut his wrist, he put his wrist in front of my face and whispered "Drink" I put my lips on his cut and drank his blood, he pulled his wrist away from my mouth and I whined for more.

"That is enough young one, now you will feel pain in a few seconds."

Suddenly I felt a wrenching pain in my stomach and my chest; I fell to my knees and clutched my chest and stomach. I curled into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut in pain, the pain soon stopped and I opened my mouth to reveal a pair of fangs.

I lightly poked at them with my tongue some hair fell into my face, I felt my hair and it was soft and very wavy. Louis and Lestat held out their hands and I put each of my hands in theirs, they helped me up from the floor and looked at me with a smile.

They both looked at each other and then back at me, they both said in union "Welcome to the family little vampire."


	4. Back to school

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the late update and to make up for it I made this chapter longer! Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

Lestat let go of my hand and pulled Louis to him, he danced around the room with Louis and cheered. He looked at me and held out his hand, I smiled and took it and the three of us danced around the room. Louis then glanced at the clock and stopped dancing; Lestat looked at Louis with a confused look "Why did you stop dancing Louis?"

"It is past ten and Taylor has school tomorrow, we wouldn't want her being late now would we?"

"What?! I still have to go to school?! Aw that bites!" After realizing my pun I chuckled at my comment, Lestat walked towards Louis "She doesn't have to go to school; she knows everything that she needs to know. And besides the people there are mean to her."

Lestat stuck out his bottom lip and continued "I don't want her getting hurt."

"They were mean to her because she was different, now she looks like one of them."

I walked to the door and leaned on it and crossed my arms and pouted, Louis looked at me with a blank stare "Quit pouting, you're going."

"Fine, I'll go jeez."

"Good girl, now off to bed."

I opened the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Lestat looked at Louis and said "If she has to go then I will keep an eye on her."

"And how will you do that?"

A smile grew across Lestat's lips and he replied "Oh I have an idea in mind."

The Next Morning

I woke up at my usual time, which was 6:00, and got ready. I wore my usual black skinny jeans with a gray tank top with lacey designs on it with a black spaghetti strap tank top under it that Lestat got for me; I put on my black converse and brushed my new wavy hair.

I decided that I would surprise everyone so I put on a coat of black mascara with a thin line of black eyeliner on the bottoms of my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and smiled at my new self, I gave myself a quick wink "I look hot." I went downstairs to go and get something to eat so I wasn't starving.

Lestat and Louis sat at the dining table chatting when Louis noticed me enter the room "Good morning Taylor, I like what you have done with your look."

"Morning" I walked to the fridge and took out three eggs; I found a pan and put it on the stove. I made myself eggs with a bagel and sat next to Lestat as I ate, I was still a little mad that I had to go back to that hell hole called school but it was going to be fun seeing their faces when they saw the new me.

Lestat looked at me and said "Taylor I will be attending your school with you from now on, I'm going to be your new English teacher."

"What?! Why?"

"So I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"I won't get into trouble and you don't have to keep an eye on me!"

"She is having mood swings, Louis."

"I'm right here! I can hear everything you're saying!"

"You don't need to shout right in my ear."

My face turned a bright red and I picked up my plate and stormed into the kitchen, I dropped my plate into the sink and stormed up to my room. I slammed the door and sat on the floor; I crossed my arms and leaned against the door.

After a minute there was a knock at the door and it was Lestat "Taylor may I come in?"

"Go away!"

"Fine, if that's how you want to act." Lestat put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open; I stood up and walked to my bed. "I said go away"

Lestat walked to my bed and sat next to me "Now come Taylor, there is no need to be mad."

"I don't know why I'm mad! I just am! All of this has gotten me out of my mind and I don't know what to do and my hormones are skyrocketing right now!" During mid-sentence my anger turned into sadness and I put my head on Lestat's shoulder, he lightly pet my hair and hugged me.

"Do not worry; hormone changes are normal when you first change. It should stop by the end of the week. Now come, we don't want you to be late." I nodded and stood to put sunscreen on, I grabbed my new Pikachu hobo bag and my binder from the floor; I slung my bag onto my right shoulder and held my binder in my left hand.

"Okay lets go or I'm gonna be late."

Lestat stood and we walked out to the car, this time it was a different car. A gorgeous red convertible with white leather seats and the top off, I looked at Lestat and he said "We might as well arrive in style."

He handed me a pair of sunglasses and I put them on, he got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. I leaned over the door and put my stuff on the floor and jumped over the door into the front seat with a soft thud.

Lestat held out his hand and said "Hand me your music player" I handed him my iPhone and he plugged it into the car, he handed it back to me and I looked through my songs. I clicked Kiss You by One Direction and it played through the car speakers, a smile grew across my face and Lestat drove.

"_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there_

Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out shout it out  
Baby just shout it out

And if you  
You want me to  
Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you

Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here over here  
C'mon come over here yeah

Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah

And if you  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah

So tell me girl if every time we

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you  
Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah so tell me girl if every time we

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you."

The songs from my playlist played the whole drive to school and my hair flew back from the wind hitting my face. When we arrived at the school Lestat slowly pulled up to the front and I kissed a girl by Katy Perry played from the stereo.

All of the students ran to the front to see who was in the car and they all watched as the car stopped, Lestat told me that he would give me back my phone when he saw me. I threw my bag onto my shoulder and picked up my binder and held it close to my side; I opened the car door and stepped out.

I closed the door and Lestat drove into the parking lot, I shook my head to fix my hair and walked through the crowd of kids. I heard people say "Is she new here?" and "Dude she is hot." I smiled and walked into the building with sass; I walked down the hall to my first period and sat in my seat in the front of the class.

I thought to myself "This is going better than I expected, maybe changing wasn't so bad after all." The bell rang and the students came in and sat in their seats. I heard some girls whispering about me; for once they weren't mean things.

The teacher came in and started to take role, he said my name and I raised my hand "Here" Everyone gasped and I lifted my sunglasses to rest on my head. The teacher finished role and started the lesson, no one paid attention since they were all talking about me and asking each other "What happened to her? How did she become hot?"

The bell rang and I walked to my next class, I passed by Lestat and he handed me my phone. Lunch came by in a flash and I got my lunch from the lunch line, the lunch lady gave me a few pieces of pizza and a brownie. I didn't even ask for it, she just put it on my tray and said I didn't have to pay.

I told her that it was alright and that I would pay for it and she replied "That young man over there paid for you."

I looked over and saw Josh, a guy I used to have a crush on, looking at me and he smiled. "Well alright, have a nice day." I smiled at the lunch lady and walked out of the cafeteria, I walked over to a sunny spot and sat on the ground and leaned against the warm wall.

I ate my lunch in peace for once; I didn't worry about Molly finding me and beating me up, I didn't worry about anything. I soaked in the warm sun and finished my lunch, soon I saw Molly and her goons walk up to me.

I looked up at her and asked "What do you want? You're blocking my sunlight." She pushed her lips together in a thin line and yelled "How the hell did you get like this?! Why aren't you hiding in the bathroom and why are you talking back to me?!"

"Because Molly, I've changed." I stood and picked up my stuff "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired of looking at that Halloween mask you call a face." Molly and her friends gasped and I walked away, I smiled in victory and went into my last class to talk with Lestat until lunch was over.

"Did you see Molly at all?"

"Yeah I saw her a few minutes ago."

"And? Give me details."

"Well she walked up to me with her trolls and she didn't look very happy, she yelled at me and asked what had happened to me, and I stood up and said that I was tired of looking at that Halloween mask you call a face."

Lestat leaned back in his chair and laughed, we high fived and I did a little victory dance. The bell rang and students came into the class, I went to my seat and Lestat pushed a cart with a TV resting on it. The bell rang again and Lestat put in a DVD "Alright class I will be your new teacher from now on and to start off class we will be watching a movie."

One of the girls raised her hand and asked "What movie are we watching?"

"Wreck it Ralph, I find it quite amusing."

He turned the lights off and the movie started, I watched the movie and silently fangirled about how adorable Felix was. Sadly the bell rang so the movie would have to continue tomorrow, I waited for everyone to leave and then I waited for Lestat to finish what he was doing.

"Are you almost done? I'm tired and I wanna go home." I sat on a desk and whined; Lestat packed up his stuff and stood from his desk "Yes I'm done, now let's go before you start whining again." I smiled at him and followed him out of the classroom and to the car.

We walked past Molly and her friends and they all gasped when they saw me get into the same car as the new hot teacher. "Okay why is she in the same car as the hot new teacher?!" One of Molly's friends Patricia said "Maybe he's giving her a ride home or something."

"I don't know but I am going to find out."

I plugged in my phone and put on When Can I See You Again by Owl City and turned up the volume, Lestat pulled out of the parking lot and we drove home as I danced and sang in my seat. I put my sunglasses back on my face and felt the wind hit my face and throw my hair in all directions.

I thought to myself "Now that I look like this I won't have to be afraid to go to school every day. I won't have to worry about getting beat up and picked on, maybe I'll even make some new friends."

I smiled and looked up at the sky as I listened to the words of the song, this was the beginning of a new life and a new me.


End file.
